User blog:StrongBadHR90/Everything That's Wrong With Creation Wiki
I love Creation Wiki, OK, but the rules of this wiki are out of control it seems, so I guess I'll address them in this blog. I don't care if it's old news or not, I'm just saying it as it is. I know I've done this shit in the past, but I've never seen it as an issue until now. Vandalism OK, not as big as a problem as the other things I'm gonna talk about, but I've seen it happen. So last month, TGB1 vandalized BIC's userpage with what I believe was malicious intent meant to bash his own opinion. A new user, Jamesron1, continually vandalized the Fontdiner Swanky page to make it not a joke, he eventually made his own version of him, but these two never got anything done to them. Yet, Josh continually vandalized the Creation Universe page (which shouldn't have been opened in the first place, Driller), and got a 2-week block for it. If Josh gets a block for vandalizing a page only twice, then why didn't Jamesron for vandalizing a page more than twice? Spam This one is probably the biggest one, OK. Shitposting is essentially spam, do people get action for it? No! Yet when BIC added Mametchi to everything, he got blocked for it. BIC did only one thing that is far tamer than what users have been doing for over a year! Mfws are in my view spam, because we see the same faces more than a hundred times, and they stopped being funny once this wiki was a month old. Also, unwanted categories, i.e. "Mametchi is trash" also exist, solely for this purpose. I don't know if the admins (or at least 2 of them) should be OK with over 750 pages being just shitposts. Discrimination This one isn't as bad, but still a problem. IA also made a page that made fun of the mentally handicapped, never gets a warning for it at all, and the page stays. I don't care if it's a joke at all, that shouldn't be an excuse, I think it still counts as discrimination. Bullying This one is huge, I don't care if they are jokes or not. IA has called Igor a Brazilfag before, made fun of the special needs, and probably more! IA has also been bullied by Oliver, so he's not the only one guilty of this, Oliver, told IA to go kill himself because IA talked nice about the BBC, and also set up an IA hate campaign, never got banned at all, and he did things worse than IA would ever do. TGB1 has also bullied people including myself a lot. By calling me a "faggot", attacking BIC's opinion (more than once), and probably so much more (check his history). Also, back when Jamesphie was popular, people bullied the person who didn't like Jamesphie. If the wiki is not OK with bullying, what is this! The other ones I don't have any examples for. Category:Blog posts